vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki and a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Wiki Ippo ippo.wikia.com Some little kid's having fun at our expense. I undid the edits but the picture he changed doesn't seem to be reverting. (file:ippo.jpg) Iloveflash (talk) 23:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hi, it may have been a caching issue because I see the correct image. If the issue persists with seeing the vandalized version, please submit a request to Special:Contact --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 23:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Information about NASA We have a user from the Philippines who seems determined to add information about NASA and its spacecraft to our wiki. It's off-topic because it has no bearing on any of the episodes seen in Phineas and Ferb. We're blocking the individual IP addresses and using a range block, but now it appears he's found a new city to edit from, so new block and new range block. IPs used: * 180.191.55.132 * 180.191.165.80 * 180.191.214.115 * 180.191.216.192 * 120.28.64.73 * 120.28.64.77 Please check to see if he's doing this on any other wikis. If it's just a local problem, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Looks to be just localized. Good to see you made a range block already. --[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 03:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for checking on this. Not sure why they're doing this, but I think we can treat it as standard vandalism or nuisance edits from here on out. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Terrible vandalism on Pixar Wiki! There is a terrible vandalism on Pixar Wiki!! The User Goku267 uploaded a lot of porn and horror photos? Can you block him han delete his work?! Thanks Cars4ever - Pixar Wiki - (talk) 08:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaned up --Callofduty4 (talk) 09:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) DBZ Trolling Hello, can you please help me???? No one will help me, this user: http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sketchey That user has been trolling my DBZ profile, she hacked into my username and password, she's been editing my profile she said that I was stealing and added sexual content and edited pages on DBZ!!!! can you please help me ;( Please!!!! :( :( ::::::: -----''Miricle1778 '' : Hi Miricle! It looks like you still have control of your account, so that's good. Please change your password right away to something very hard to guess if you haven't done so already. It's very hard to tell what happened just by looking at your contributions, but if you can find any confessions by this user or any clear evidence that shows us they were the user that was hacking, please send them to us. The best way to report it is to go to . Thanks! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:57, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Shrek Wiki The Shrek Wiki is being vandalized. Suzon^(talk)^(fanon)^( ) 19:13, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :You have to be more specific with the vandalism (contributions, users, etc). 19:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::This IP is the one who is vandalizing the Shrek Wiki and here are pages being marked for deletion. White Flash 01:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Cleaned the spam from the category and the vandal --Callofduty4 (talk) 01:47, August 22, 2012 (UTC). Vandals *At Coffee Wiki **Here **Here *At Green Hornet Wiki **Here *At Toy Wiki **Here **Here **Here *At Gardening Wiki **Here White Flash 18:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) was here Vandal on the Grey's Anatomy/Private Practice wikii User contributions for 173.67.9.128 - Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki This anonymous user has at least four edits that are acts of vandalism. I have undone the edits on the George O'Malley and Alex Karev pages, but the user also created a page for Geffri Maya that doesn't belong. :Cleaned and blocked. 21:19, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Youtube Poop wiki The wordmark and menus on the YouTube Poop Wiki have been changed to sexual/racial slurs, and it appears that some of the pages have been renamed to similar names. I can't remember if the wiki was always like this or if this is recent vandalism or a change in the direction of the wiki. Could you take a look at it and see if you can figure it out? —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC)